(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of direct communication, and more particularly, to a method of direct communication that provides services through a communication infrastructure to a terminal not connected to the communication infrastructure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A method of performing talk-around direct communication was suggested that uses a specific resource area in an environment where a communication infrastructure between a terminal and a base station is built. Still, even in such direct communication, there is a need to use a communication infrastructure, in order to exchange information with a backbone network or widen the service area.
In talk-around direct communication, a terminal not connected to the communication infrastructure can still get services through the communication infrastructure by using a terminal connected to the communication infrastructure. However, there is a problem that the base station has to manage the terminal not connected to the communication infrastructure.